Never Say Never
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: 1x2-Duo has been gone three years, fleeding after Heero was unfaithful to him, Duo now feels some closure is in order upon returning though he vows not to stay and not to fall in love again...but...never say never


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...  
  
BIG NOTE!!! PLZ READ!::: I LOVE FEEDBACK! But.....don't leave THIS kind of feedback... ** Do not leave me feedback about grammar/spelling/sentence structure or anything in those terms. I feel it's a waste of time, cause I always spell check and sometimes a lil spelling error escapes my wrath but I DO NOT CARE if you catch it...big whoop here's a golden star in advance GOOD FOR YOU! YAY!.....I didn't submit this to get grammar checks and I hate when someone read it and scans and can only find ONE WORD misspelled, don't waste my time, don't waste YOUR time if you want to leave a comment about spelling...THANK YOU!**  
  
FIC NOTES: Yaoi, 1x2  
  
Never Say Never  
  
I've been gone a lone time. My path has been rugged and never ending but finally....I ended up back here again, the very place I ran so long and hard from before. I stand here at the corner of Rush Borrow Street and the streetlight still crackles on and off, damn no one ever did fix that. The orange glow from it slaps my feet and it stings my eyes as I glare at my boots, the rusted silver buckles that have seen more bad days then good. My hands are deep in the sunken pockets of my tan overcoat, my fingers stretching out the little holes nervously in the lining. Why did I end up back here? The old gang still probably hangs around here, Quatre and Trowa in their uptown house, Wufei shifting back and forth between apartment complexes always annoyed by wherever he moves like a damn pack rat he can never just settle down. Then there is our apartment, I wonder if he still lives there.  
  
Our one bedroom place, with the small bathroom and tiny kitchen with the cracked refrigerator door. The tan carpet and bleached white walls, I can remember every detail of that place. Our covers were a wine red and the pillow cases a navy blue, I still think those covers hugged me the tightest. Warmed my thin flesh and gave me a relaxing sedated sleep. Then his body next to mine stiff but warm, I would wrap my arms around that chest and I could have slept forever. So why did I leave? After ones heart is broken it's not easily fixed. It took me a long time to piece it back together and even now it's only held together by a thin layer of hope. I wonder if he still lives there.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
His name is still on the label outside, water has leaked past the plastic covering and the ink has run a little but his name is still there burning through my irises. Should I hit the buzzer? Would I be welcoming grief back into my life all over again, but somehow I know it can't end like this, there has to be some kind of conclusion. God my brain is pounding, all those memories etching themselves back into the folds of my skull. I feel quiet like I'm the only thing living, breathing on this very earth, what the hell...might as well get it over with. The buzzer is sharp and cackles out as I push it like its laughing out into this cold evening saying 'LOOK! Look who has come back, what a moron!' Not to my surprise I am answered quickly and struggle to really focus my attention on this situation, I wonder if I should just bolt right now. His voice echoes over the speakers and I can't speak, my hands have found their way back to my pockets and I'm tarring out the lining.  
  
"Just an old friend...." I whisper it, so quietly I wonder if he even heard it, but another sounds scratches the air and the front door of the complex burps open a little, my stealth hand already grabbing at it and then....I'm here, standing where I was 3 years ago right before I fled from that door and into the urban night.  
  
Damn these stairs creak with every tiptoe I take, but the steps seem to be flying by and I'm already on the third floor and surprisingly his door is already open. His figure looming in the opening; bold shoulders his height overbearing my own. Stop now...now...God how could I come back here, this must be a sign of weakness.  
  
"Duo......." Jesus is that compassion I hear in his voice? My feet are locked now, and I can just watch him from this 5 ft. distance. I can't make out his appearance, the shadows cling too tightly to his shape and I want to huddle in the corner and disappear. My whole plan of acting like I've been fine all these years is crumbling, all that acting and practicing to put on that big cheery smile and shake his hand, and tell him of my tales on the other colonies and all the fun people I've met and had. I had a whole list of fake names of men who I had bedded and left in the early beacon of night and now it was all crumbling like sand through my fingers it was wasting away and now I have nothing to lean on. I feel naked.  
  
"Hey." That's all I can come up with!? STUPID BRAIN! Why is this so hard now that I'm here? Suddenly I see him move towards me, his pace fast, aggressive, his arms out for some reason and I want to cover my face and shield myself from the blows he must want to imprint in my flesh. Then those arms are around my very own shoulders, I recognize his smell. Damn it's been so long since I've smelled this fragrance, a mixture of a fresh shower and that of earthly grounds, like how when you walk into a forest you smell the richness of all that grows there. I want to pull away, I have to distance myself or else he will think I've come back to be his again. Never again, that's what I've been telling myself and I plan on keeping it just that.  
  
He doesn't want to move, he's clutching me so hard, and do you think I'm going to vanish into the murky blackness of this hallway? I want to tell him, no I'm staying for a little while that I need closure too just like him.  
  
"Hey, let's go inside, I'm curious to see what you've done with the place after these years." My God I'm such a pathetic liar, like I give a rats ass what color you painted the walls, or how the bedroom is arranged now and I highly doubt you ever fixed the refrigerator door like I had always asked.  
  
"Hn." Still not one for words, again I'm not surprised. But your face has changed....I see lines of stress where once there was none on your emotionless warrior mask. Though we have both grown older perhaps its just age being unkind to us. Your eyes though, once violent with a passion seem so hushed its awkward...where has your fire gone Heero Yuy? Extinguished when I left!? Yea right, what has happened to you while I was gone? Has loneliness finally caught up with you, smuggled you in your sleep and raped you of your sanity? Did you miss me? AH! Don't think such things, remember NEVER.....your heart has just began to beat again why splatter it across your ribcage all over again?  
  
That's when I feel soft grated lips against my cheek and just as fast as they had landed they were gone again and blue eyes were starring into mine.  
  
"Heero lets just keep this a friendly visit, now let's see that apartment...."  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
  
^^ hope you liked this chapter, leave comments about the fic! PLZ thanky also for those who say it, yes I use Rush Borrow St. in another one of my Gundam fics there is no tie I have created this place in my mind heh heh * AND once again for those of you who missed it * Do not leave me feedback about grammar/spelling/sentence structure anything in those terms. I feel it's a waste of time for, cause I always spell check and sometimes a lil spelling error escapes my wrath but I DO NOT CARE if you catch it.....I didn't submit this to get grammar checks and I hate when someone read it and scans and can only find ONE WORD misspelled word, don't waste my time, don't waste YOUR time if you want to leave a comment about spelling...THANK YOU!* Luv The SCANTY fan =^^= 


End file.
